Spice of Death
Spice of Death is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the eleventh case in Friend or Foe? and the eleventh case overall. It takes place as the first case in the New Africa region. Plot After the discovery that Darryl Brennan was the third and final leader of La Familia, Tadashi tracked Darryl's phone to Casablanca, Morocco. Rosa, wanting to prove herself following her trials in South America, insisted she accompany the player to the market to track down Darryl. However, as the pair monitored the busy market streets, they spotted a collection of insects grouping by a rice barrel and opened it, finding a decomposing body, stabbed in the neck with a bone. Luna, who boasted a collection of photos of each killer they'd arrested, asked for anniversary ideas before revealing that dental records confirmed the body belonged to spice vendor Ali Leghild, and that the killer tore his rib out before stabbing him with it. Belly dancer Izzah Rashid was first suspected, before they questioned camel herder Quraishi Assaraf and nomadic tribe elder Fawza. With no sign of Darryl, the team recapped their progress, before learning that Jason had discovered the location of the murder. Jason then informed the pair that after researching the victim, he'd discovered the victim lived in a tent bordering the desert. Due to his profile, Jason ascertained that the tent was likely the site of the murder, prompting them to rush there. Inside the tent, they found reason to suspect the victim's business partner Ismail Barbery and vacationing goalkeeper Ian Yites, who they last met in Montreal, who was staying with the victim. Fawza was confronted after she foretold the victim's murder and it was later discovered Izzah was spying on the victim and sneaking around, for unknown reasons. As the team questioned Darryl's location, with Tadashi insisting his phone was in Casablanca, they learned Ian was attempting to flee Morocco. They then found Ian boarding a coach, where he insisted he wanted nothing to do with a murder investigation. He also revealed that Ali accused him of disrespecting his traditions, before they discovered that Ismail and Ali had decided to cut ties, and that Ali had killed Quraishi's camels. Eventually, Ian was exposed for the murder. Ian tried to insist innocence, asking if they were only accusing him because he tried to leave. As Rosa presented the plethora of evidence incriminating Mr. Yites, Ian cracked, admitting he killed Ali but only to protect Morocco. He revealed that he wanted to spend his vacation by the desert, and was overjoyed Ali accepted his offer. Ian, however, couldn't help but snoop in Ali's possessions, his temptation getting the best of him. While snooping, Ian discovered communications from Darryl, ordering Ali to commit the execution. Believing Ali to be an assassin, planning on killing someone, Ian decided to stop him at all costs. The pair began to argue, and Ian hit him over the head with a hookah lamp. In a fit of rage, Ian stabbed his side, ripping his rib out, and stabbing him in the neck. When his anger faded, Ian dumped his body in the market for it to decompose beneath the Saharan sun. For the murder, Judge Donovan then decided to sentence Ian to nineteen years in prison for the murder. The team then realized that Ali was a sleeper agent for La Familia, with Nolan instructing the team to find out what Darryl wanted him to do in Morocco. Knowing Joshua was an expert with foreign cultures, Nolan partnered the player with the historian in order to investigate the city. They first returned to Ali's tent, where they cracked open a safety deposit box, La Familia's common method of communication, before sending the entailed documents to Tadashi. An excitable Tadashi then revealed Ali and Izzah had been following each other, reporting on each other, spying on each other, before La Familia noted Izzah as the target Ali had to execute. They soon confronted Izzah, where she confessed to being a member of El Royale, the rival syndicate to La Familia who were battling over control of the world. Izzah then offered the pair information on active investigation in exchange for her freedom. The belly dancer then directed them to her workplace, where they found Izzah's phone. The phone then revealed that El Royale had discovered Darryl was working on a new source of renewable energy, following his failed attempt in Infinity, which would offer La Familia control of endless resources. Knowing they couldn't let this happen, the team set coordinates to Darryl's diamond mine in the heart of Africa. Meanwhile, Bryson asked for the player's help in a personal matter. He revealed it was his and Luna's anniversary, and he'd been planning everything for months, but Luna's black dress had been torn. A panicked Bryson and the player then returned to the market to find a new dress for the anniversary. After finding black fabric, and paying Ismail who had branched out into materials following Ali's death, Aida fashioned a new dress for Luna. The young lovers then met in the Sahara, where Bryson had set up a display of Luna's portfolio. The pair then began play fighting, before admitting how happy they were to have found each other. Luna then told Bryson to stop being sappy and proceeded to snap photos of her boyfriend. Afterwards, a tired and weary Joshua waved to the team, asking for an update on their departure time. Nolan then insisted they'd set off for Darryl's mine with haste, before Joshua unexpectedly collapsed, his face deathly pale! Summary Victim *'Ali Leghild' (found stabbed in the neck by his rib bone) Murder Weapon *'Rib Bone' Killer *'Ian Yites' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks mint tea. *The suspect eats spicy food. *The suspect uses sunscreen. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks mint tea. *The suspect eats spicy food. *The suspect uses sunscreen. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect is bald. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks mint tea. *The suspect eats spicy food. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks mint tea. *The suspect eats spicy food. *The suspect uses sunscreen. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a spice stain. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks mint tea. *The suspect eats spicy food. *The suspect uses sunscreen. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a spice stain. *The suspect is bald. Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer drinks mint tea. *The killer eats spicy food. *The killer uses sunscreen. *The killer has a spice stain. *The killer is bald. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Moroccan Market. (Clues: Victim's Body, Colourful Basket, Faded Flyer) *Examine Faded Flyer. (Result: Night of Celebration Flyer; New Crime Scene: Quiet Riad) *Investigate Quiet Riad. (Clues: Broken Pieces, Barrel Lid, Trunk) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Moroccan Charm) *Analyze Moroccan Charm. (08:00:00; New Suspect: Izzah Rashid) *See if Izzah served the victim at the party. *Examine Barrel Lid. (Result: Fur) *Examine Fur. (Result: Camel Fur; New Suspect: Quraishi Assaraf) *Interrogate Quraishi on the murder in the market. *Examine Trunk. (Result: Tribal Totem; New Suspect: Fawza) *Ask Fawza over her totem. *Examine Colourful Basket. (Result: Fabric) *Analyze Fabric. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats spicy food) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks mint tea) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Victim's Tent. (Clues: Wooden Trunk, Torn Polaroid, Headscarf) *Examine Wooden Trunk. (Result: Business Contract) *Analyze Business Contract. (04:00:00; New Suspect: Ismail Barbery) *Question Ismail on his business partner's death. (Attribute: Ismail eats spicy food) *Examine Torn Polaroid. (Result: Desert Photo; New Suspect: Ian Yites) *Speak to Ian about staying with Ali. (Attribute: Ian eats spicy food) *Examine Headscarf. (Result: White Substance) *Analyze White Substance. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses sunscreen; New Crime Scene: Riad Fountain) *Investigate Riad Fountain. (Clues: Broken Pieces, Faded Photo) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Stone Tablet) *Analyze Stone Tablet. (07:00:00) *Confront Fawza over the tablet. (Attribute: Fawza drinks mint tea and eats spicy food) *Examine Faded Photo. (Result: Izzah Rashid) *Confront Izzah over monitoring the victim. (Attribute: Izzah drinks mint tea, eats spicy food, and uses sunscreen) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Stop Ian leaving Morocco. (Attribute: Ian drinks mint tea and uses sunscreen; New Suspect: Spice Barrels) *Investigate Spice Barrels. (Clues: Smashed Mirror, Golden Pieces) *Examine Smashed Mirror. (Result: Blood Sample) *Examine Blood Sample. (Result: Quraishi's Blood) *Ask Quraishi why he punched the mirror. (Attribute: Quraishi drinks mint tea, eats spicy food, and uses sunscreen) *Examine Golden Pieces. (Result: Golden Trophy) *Analyze Golden Trophy. (04:30:00) *Interrogate Ismail on his plans to cut ties with the victim. (Attribute: Ismail drinks mint tea and uses sunscreen) *Investigate Tent Fabric. (Clues: Hookah Lamp, Sand Pile) *Examine Hookah Lamp. (Result: Red Dust) *Analyze Red Dust. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a spice stain) *Examine Sand Pile. (Result: Glove) *Analyze Glove. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer is bald) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to King of the Jungle (1/5). (no stars) King of the Jungle (1/5) *Investigate Victim's Tent. (Clues: Safety Deposit Box) *Examine Safety Deposit Box. (Result: Ali's Communications) *Examine Ali's Communications. (Result: Code) *Analyze Code. (06:00:00) *Confront Izzah about monitoring the victim. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Quiet Riad. (Clue: Izzah's Phone) *Examine Izzah's Phone. (Result: Unlocked Phone) *Analyze Unlocked Phone. (04:00:00) *See why Bryson's panicked. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Moroccan Market. (Clue: Fabric Barrel) *Examine Fabric Barrel. (Result: Black Fabric) *Analyze Black Fabric. (08:00:00) *Pay Ismail for the fabric. (New Quasi-Suspect: Luna Armstrong) *Invite Luna to the Sahara. (Reward: Gothic Anniversary Outfit) *Move onto a new crime! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Friend or Foe? Category:New Africa (FOF)